


A Chance Meeting (So It Seems)

by wayward_author



Series: The Songbird and the Mermaid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, FTM, Fluff, M/M, Meeting, Mermaids, One-Shot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, date, djinn, fae, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/wayward_author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a regular day at the co-owned shop Sea Foam when Buddy meets a Fae that turns his world upside down in less than twenty-four hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting (So It Seems)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxNote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/gifts).



> Yaho! I know, it's been a long time again. I swear, I need to get another job, but slowly, I am writing. Most of them being gifts for a good friend of mine or stories we thought up together. Which, by the way, we're making a novel! Hopefully we can post a part of it up soon. Anyways, this one's for you, Abby. Hopefully I'll be able to post the other part soon...once it's done...ehehe...

Buddy sighed, pushing his hair back as he stared into the mirror. It always frustrated him, seeing his body in the reflective plane; the soft skin, the curves, and the chest. With a grimace, he turned away. Why was he put into this body? It was not him, nowhere near his true form. Putting on his binder, he felt better. It was a lie, but a necessary one. At least his housemate and co-owner of Sea Foam understood. She was in the same predicament as he.

“Budddyyyyy! Hellllppp!” The man poked his head out nonchalantly. Knowing Iceallia, she was blowing it out of proportions. He sighed as he saw her standing stark naked in front of his bed with scraps of many multiple colored clothes. “I don’t know what to maaakke.” The woman pouted, her blue silver eyes watery. Buddy took in her form, once again squishing the jealous feeling. She would have made a beautiful male. Not that she was not as a female, she always looked perfect, but he would gladly switch bodies with her if it were at all possible. It would solve many problems.

“What do you have?” Iceallia lifted up a group of colorful shells and flowers strung together.

“I want to thread it into my hair, but I don’t know what colors to combine to make it flow together. I don’t want anything dark and going too light could appear washed out.” The man hummed and stepped forward, looking at the squares and rectangles she threw all over his bed. Here and there in between it all were some shirts they bought after she rescued him from drowning.

“Well, how about this,” he picked up a sea green blouse that had ruching at the top with matching off the shoulder sleeves that would wrap around her bicep. After covering her bust, the material would slim and hug her stomach as a second layer of skin. “Aaaand, this!” He grabbed three various lengths and shades of blue colored fabrics. He looked up to see his friends eyes sparkle. With a bone crushing hug and a soft squeal, she thanked him. Quickly, she pulled on her fake breasts and tucked her manly parts in before creating a skirt from the blue materials and carefully pulled the shirt on. With minimal make-up on, she braided the shells and flowers into her hair as she hummed. “Where did you get that, anyway?”

“Oh, from a customer. She brought it in as a gift.” Her eyes brightened and her cheeks flushed. Buddy felt a tug at his heart, realizing that his only friend had gained an admirer, and the feelings were mutual.

“I see…”

“Buddy?” Iceallia turned worried eyes to him, but he smiled and waved her off.

“That’s good! I’m glad you’ve found someone you like.”

“You’re not mad?” He shook his head. The woman stepped forward and took his hands, waiting until he looked up to her. “Just know, no matter what, nothing will change. I’ll still be here.” She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. “You’re my home.” With one last smile, she went upstairs to open the store up. Buddy sighed once again, running his hands over his face. The mermaid drove him nuts sometimes, but he was glad to have a great friend.

Shaking out his muscles, he soon got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white tank top. He pulled a pinstriped vest over his chest, adding in a nice belt and his converse. Checking the mirror, he could not help but smile. He looked sharp today, he realized, as a warm feeling settled in his stomach. Today, something special was going to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was turning out to be busy all the way through lunch time as Iceallia brought out batch after batch of baked goods and Buddy brewing tea and selling his partner’s homemade product. The jars filled with creams and sea inspired remedies were a big hit, even drawing in the local celebrities from around the area, their reputation almost making them part of the group. Soon, Buddy noticed it was not just people who came in, but other supernatural beings and sea folk alike as well. He is embarrassed to admit that the first time a glamoured giant stepped in; he stared with his mouth wide open. Both the giant and Iceallia found his reaction amusing.

He helped a demon pick out the right jar to help her dreams, advising her on the amount when the feeling of someone’s eyes on his pricked the back of his neck. It was common, but with the intensity he felt, his body almost trembled as he rung the demon up. With a smile and a goodbye, the happy customer walked out as Buddy turned to stare at the mystery person, his heart stopping.

It was a muscular man with piercing bright blue eyes, making him think of ‘vampire’ when he noticed the type of glamour around the man. It was a tall fairy with tan skin, a buzz cut, scruff, and many tattoos over his body. Buddy gulped at how the rest man took him in. He felt as if he was being devoured through that blasted gaze. Soon, the fairy gave him a half smile, stalking forward.

Buddy quickly looked around for his roommate, but she was on the other side of the shop, talking to a genie. When he caught her eye, she winked and turned back to the woman in front of her. He stared, mouth wide open. She just blew him off to make a fool of himself in front of possibly the hottest man he had ever seen. Taking deep breaths, he calmed his heart down and turned, only to have it skyrocket once more.

“Hello there, little bird.” The voice was like smooth velvet washing over his skin. Buddy stood and gaped, making different sounds as he tried to speak when the man chuckled. It took him a moment to to realize that no, he did not die and go to heaven as he stared up to those intriguing blue eyes. With a cough, he blushed and took a step back.

“He-Hello. What can I do for you?” He blushed more as his voice cracked, earning another chuckle. 

“I believe you can. If not, I may have to cry myself to sleep.” He jested, placing a hand on the counter to lean closer into Buddy’s personal space. “Are you free later on tonight?”

“Ex...Excuse me?”

“Tonight...Are you free? I have to say, you are a...magnificent creature. I’d like to take you out.”

“But...You don’t know me, sir.”

“Ah, forgive me.” He grinned and held out a hand, waiting for Buddy to shyly place his on his palm for a handshake, close to fainting as the fairy lifted it to place a kiss on the top of his skin. “I am David. It’s a pleasure to meet you Buddy.”

“Hhhhhhow,” He coughed again. “How do you know my name?”

“It’s on the sign, little bird.” Cue more blushing as the man chuckled. “Would you please honor me by letting me take you out for the night? Your mermaid friend may come as well if that would make you feel more comfortable.” Buddy could do nothing else but nod in a daze. “Great! I’ll pick you up at seven.” He kissed his hand once more with a smile. “Till then, Buddy.” He winked and proceeded to leave. 

Five minutes passed before Buddy rebooted his brain and started to have a small meltdown. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes before David would arrive, both Buddy and Iceallia were outside with their shop and home locked up. The mermaid had a dark green halter-top dress, loose around the top before hugging her waist, the edges resting on her thighs. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with soft multi-color glitter and small crystals brushed in. with a pair of brown ankle high wedge boots, she was ready for whatever her friends date had planned for the nervous male.

As for Buddy, Iceallia returned the favor from the morning and helped pick out his outfit for the night. She raided his closet, making him wait anxiously on the edge of his bed, almost fearful since the time David left the store. He closed his eyes until she bounced back in, eyes wide at the clothes. Now with the time ticking down, he shifted in the tight dark grey skinny jeans she pouted over, slowly becoming comfortable in them. He was sure his girlish hips would show, but when his roommate pulled out a long tank-top that hangs off his body with his chest binded, he released a sigh of relief. He traced the red koi fish he memorized underneath the light grey cardigan Iceallia paired the jeans with. Buddy first thought the outfit would be weird combined together, but he soon found that the colors tied everything together. With his hair messed just enough to allure, he was also doused with glitter, getting a laughing comment in how the fae appreciate on their partners.

“Are you really sure they do?” He asked, his tone higher than usual.

“Yes, I’m really sure about it, pigeon. Relax, you look hot.” She winked and bumped her shoulder into his, ignoring his puffed cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah pufferfish.” Iceallia glared as he grinned.

“Ohhh, if he wasn’t walking up right now I would tickle the hell out of you!” Buddy whipped his head around as his friend laughed from her joke. He turned back with a red face.

“Not funny, Ice. I really thought he was there.”

“Thought who was where?” Buddy will swear up and down till the end of time that he did not scream like a small child as David stepped out of the shadows behind him and the doubled over amused mermaid.

“David! Not funny.”

“Don’t listen to him, that was perfect timing!” The woman stood back up, giggling behind her hand before offering it, eyes bright and amused. “Iceallia. It’s a pleasure to meet you. If this goes well, we so need to prank our little human regularly.” They ignored the small whine and grumble as the fae shook her hand.

“David. And yes, we should. If this goes as planned, I should be around quite often.” He turned to the pouting male with a soft smile. “Hey...”

“What?” He whipped his head around and his anger seemed to flutter away, a blush rising from his neck when their eyes met. They were still blue, but much lighter, almost silver with a dark ring around them. The taller man wore a soft sweater with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks. With a smile and glimering orbs, he felt out of his league. Buddy spattered and coughed before he knew his voice would not squeak and parted his lips. “Hi…” They stood, gazes locked, when the third person of their party threw her arms around them both.

“Come on lovebirds, let's get going. You two will have plenty of time to check each other out on the date, ‘kay?” Iceallia winked and stepped back, taking in a flustered Buddy and a grinned David.

“Then let’s not waste the time we have.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David had walked them to his car, taking them to a small mom and pop shop for dinner, asking questions and engaging both of them with a smile. While Iceallia turned out dessert, the two males enjoyed one together, Buddy covering his dates nose with whipped cream as retaliation for the prank from earlier. He laughed until David grinned and nuzzled his cheek, smearing the sweet over his skin. Needless to say, the war was on.

Minutes passed and they were pulling up to an old building, vibrations touching their chest lightly as they approached it by foot. As they entered, trumpets blared as a smooth voice started to sing. The two friends could not help but stare, feeling as if they entered the past. everything was gilded, old smoke stains covering the walls as a live band played a Frank Sinatra song. They looked to David with wide eyes as the fae chuckled, gently taking Buddy’s hand and bowed with an arm across his chest.

“May I have the pleasure to dance with you?” With a dazed nod, he pulled him out to the dancefloor as the mermaid went to grab a table with a smile, happy it was going well.  
As David took Buddy into his arms, situating with position close to a ballroom stance, the human notice that many other patrons wearing various styles of clothing. Some were dressed to the nines as if they were from the 1920’s, others as if they were at a disco, and even in a few modern day clubbing gear. He peered around, still amazed, and stepped on his dancing partner's shoes.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” He earned a chuckle as he looked up to David.

“It’s alright. There’s a lot to take in.”

“What is this place?”

“A timeless memory. I figured you wouldn’t appreciate it if I took you to a regular club, but I wanted to dance with you. If this didn’t work, at least I had the chance to have you in my arms.” David smiled at the males red cheeks. 

“Well...Thank you for this. It’s something I will never forget.” He smiled brightly up to David. With peaceful stares, they danced for as long as they could before rejoining their other companion, to see her talking with the genie from before. David stopped before they could reach the table, tugging on Buddy’s hand. 

“Come with me for a moment.” Without waiting for a response, David slipped them to the back alley as the band started to play a soft version of a popular pop song. The smaller male looked up in confusion when his lips were captured by a velvet like pair that made his mind blank. It continued for a couple of minutes before the fae pulled back. He chuckled at Buddy’s wonderstruck expression. He kissed his nose, waiting until he came back.

“You...And kiss...Um…”

“Yes, I kissed you. Was that...bad?” The man frowned. Buddy shook his head fast enough his date worried he might get whiplash.

“No! No, not at all. Just...unexpected.” He blushed and went to look away, but David would not let him. 

“If I do something to upset you or something too fast, tell me. I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You don’t. I promise.” Buddy smiled and leant up to kiss him softly, trying to convey that it truly was something he wanted. David smiled and returned the kiss. “It’s strange…” the smaller man said in between the kisses, “It feels like...I’ve known you...for a long time...crazy...right?” The taller male chuckled and pulled away.

“That’s because you do.”

“...What?” They pulled apart as Buddy stared up to David with wide eyes.

“I remember when you were a babe, just the age of three. You were playing in the light forest near your home. I was out on orders to spirit away a child, but before I could pick you up, you threw one of your pixie sticks at me, saying that if I were really a fairy I should at least have pixie dust on hand to fly,” Buddy blushed deeply as the man chuckled once more. “After, you showed me your favorite hiding spots and talked about your love for nature...You seemed so much like fae that I could not take you away. You were home in the forest, you belonged there. Since then, I would watch over you when I could. When I found out about your family and how badly they treated you...I regretted not taking you away as a child. Then that mermaid rescued you and you became happy again...or as happy as I can tell...I could not stay away any longer.”

“Then why now?” Buddy was shaking softly. “What took you so long?”

“Because I have an offer, an offer to give you what you want...to be who you truly are…”

“But?”

“But...I want you to become mine. I have fallen for you, Buddy. everything about you makes my old heart flutter a why I thought I would never feel. I know it is a lot to take in, but I mean it. If you come with me, I’ll make sure you become the man you want to be.” Buddy started, thinking this was a dream. He shivered and relaxed against the wall behind him.

“What does it mean to go with you?”

“Well-”

“Do I have to leave Ice, and Sea Foam?”

“Buddy…” David looked away.

“Because I won’t. I finally have a friend that I love and count on. She counts in me too and I just-I just can’t leave her! And our shop, I can’t abandon that. Yes, becoming a man is important to me, yes it would make me complete. Do I like you, yes, a lot, but…” Buddy was shaking as David took him into his arms.

“Then I will not ask you too. Just be mine...for the rest of eternity...And I will be happy...and grant your wish…”

“...No leaving?”

“I will not make you…” Silence reigned them as Biddy thought. He gripped David’s short and nodded.

“Okay...Okay...I’ll be yours.” David grinned and laughed, picking him up and twirling them around. He pulled the younger man into a deep kiss. 

“You will not regret this. I promise. I will give you the stars forever.” Buddy’s eyes mystified as he clung onto him. He may not love the fae just yet, but he knew that he will in the end. And to him, that is all that mattered.


End file.
